The Teacher
by GrimCreeper
Summary: Post TLG. Artemis Fowl was forced by his dear mother to go to school. Even if Artemis could just skip high school and easily get a job at 22. Artemis hates the idea of school, especially if Malcolm Erickson, another "genius" goes there too. Worse, Holly had agreed to go as an undercover teacher in Artemis's school! And even worse, Artemis finds himself falling for her.
1. It's hopeless to argue

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first story in this category. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own Arty...yet.**

**Arty: Gasp! You killed Colfer!**

**Me: Yet, my dear Arty. Yet. *sinister laugh***

**summary: Post TLG. Artemis Fowl was forced by his dear mother to go to school. Even if Artemis could just skip high school and easily get a job at 22. Artemis hates the idea of school, especially if Malcolm Erickson, another "genius" goes there too. Worse, Holly had agreed to go as an undercover teacher in Artemis's school! And even worse, Artemis finds himself falling for her, and getting jealous of a few Mud** **Boys.**

**Fowl Manor**

Chapter One: It's hopeless to argue

"No, Mother! I will not go to that school!"

Artemis Fowl the Second, like any other teenager, obviously despised school. Of course, other teens had reasons like "School's boring" or "I-don't-care-about-my-grades-I'll-just-work-at-Mc-Donald's. Artemis's reason was that he was too smart for education.

"But Arty, you need a proper education." Angeline lays a hand on her son's shoulder. Artemis huffs in annoyance.

"Mother, you know perfectly well that I have learned all of this, and it's pointless for me to study since I already now them."

Angeline sighs and wipes her sweaty hands at her bathrobe. Sure, Arty's a bloody genius, but can't he just let go of the Fowl business? After all, Artemis Senior is there to keep tabs on the account.

"Can't you give it a chance, son? School is an opportunity to make friends." The mother lays her hand on the adolescent's shoulder again. "Please?"

"Alright, Mother. I will give it a chance."

Angeline squealed, while Artemis gave a tired sigh. He was about to leave when she calls him again.

"Yes, Mother?" He replies, trying to keep the irritation from his voice.

"It's Mum, Arty." She smiles. "And I want to add. Please wear jeans to school."

Artemis groaned.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Somewhere underground,** **About noon**

"Why do pixies love world domination and crime?" Holly groans.

Foaly raised an eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Look, we just defeated Opal. And suddenly, another _pixie_ comes along and tells us he plans on taking over the world!"

"I know. The cute ones are always either genii or criminals."

She suddenly realized something and bursts out laughing. "Did you just say _Artemis Fowl_ is _cute?_

The bewildered centaur widened his eyes before yelling an indignant no.

The other pixie in question is named Bachendorf Nettle. He was a genius too, like Opal, but he certainly had no relations to her.

Commander Kelp burst into Foaly's office with a cup of coffee. Trouble looked like he was going to burst in anger, seeing as he was very red and heaving.

"You look even worse than Julius," Holly commented.

He waved the comment away. "There was a rumor that Bachendorf's working with Mud Men. Turns out it's not a rumor. He's above ground."

"And...?"

"Obviously, Captain Short, you're going after him."

She whooped with happiness. "Okay. I'll get my Neutrino."

But the aghast commander shook his head. " No, Holly. You're going undercover. As a teacher."

She fainted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Fowl Manor**

"NO!" Artemis screamed. "No! I will _not_, under any circumstances, where that pathetic excuse for human clothing!"

"You promised, Artemis."

Why? Why does his mother have to bring that up? And why is she so D'Arvitting annoying?

"Alright!" He yells in frustration.

"Oh, and Arty?"

Artemis feared whatever she was going to say.

"I sold about 75% of your suits and bought you shirts and and jeans."

...

...

...

"NO!"


	2. Death by Malcolm Erickson

**AN: I AM SO HAPPY! I got positive reviews about this story, and I'm planning to update everyday...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own Arty...**

**Arty: Of course you don't.**

**Me: Soon... *evil laugh***

Chapter Two: Death by Malcolm Erickson

**Artemis's School**

Artemis walked down the hallway feeling so insecure. And he felt so ...average. It was typical for him to feel that, of course. He is a new student after all. But do the other students really need to stare like that? Artemis felt like ants were crawling on his back, and it wasn't a great feeling.

More students followed his figure. Artemis considered punching them, but he doubted that he could even land a punch. Physical stuff wasn't his forte. He tried to ignore them and continued down the hall to the principal's office.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello, may I help you?"

The old lady sitting there looked like someone who lived long before the fairies. She had a bunch of wrinkles, and was wearing glasses and a flower patterned skirt.

"I'm here to get my schedule, ma'am." Artemis replied politely.

"What is your name, young man?" The lady asked.

"Artemis Fowl."

She began to flip through a bunch of papers. After what seemed like ages, the woman handed Artemis his schedule. He put it in his bag, careful not to crumple it. Artemis thanked her and walked back to the hallways to find his locker. His locker number was given to him in advance.

The students stared at him again. _Why can't you D'Arvitting look at anything else?_ He thought furiously. He wasn't even there for about an hour, but he felt like Armageddon was striking. Again.

Artemis felt someone tap his shoulder lightly. He turned. "Yes?"

"You new here?" The guy looked familiar to Artemis. He looked like someone from a magazine, and Artemis was sure he had seen him before.

"Yes." Artemis replied.

"My name is Malcolm Erickson, the smartest boy in the world." He extends a hand to Artemis.

Wow, this guy had a larger head than himself! But he finds himself shaking Malcolm's hand. "Artemis. The name is Artemis Fowl. (I kinda got that from the song)."

Malcolm nods. "Just so you know, I'm not a nerd. I'm a genius!"

A few students snickered. One yelled, "Yeah right!" Malcolm turned really red in anger. But before he could speak, a girl ran through their midst.

**Artemis's School, Holly's POV**

She didn't mean to run through them. But. She. Was. Late. Very late. Holly ran fast, her LEP training proving to be useful, even when she was running for 180 kph in flats.

She burst into the faculty room and all eyes were trained on her. Oh, the embarassment.

"Miss Short! You made it." One of the teachers, Ms. Jacobi sauntered over to her and patted her back. "Okay, girl. Breathe."

Holly did so. She took big gulps of air and sat down. She laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's not your fault that there's traffic." Mr. Fawkes said, chuckling. "Do you want coffee?"

"No thanks." Holly went over to her work space and tried to catch her breath.

**The Hallway, Artemis's POV**

The light must be tricking him, because he was sure that the girl was Holly. Malcolm had fallen over when the mysterious girl tackled him, and a few (which meant all ) students laughed. The young Erickson's face was enough to make a tomato jealous.

Artemis wriggled through the mob of teens and ran down the hall, after the girl. He had reached the end of the hallway, but there was no sign of the girl, so he assumed that the girl must have been a teacher, since the faculty room was always at one end of the corridor.

_RRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!_

Artemis jumped in surprise. He bent down to get his schedule and glanced at it:

**Artemis Fowl's Schedule:**

6:30-7:00 **Homeroom**

7:00-8:00 _AP Calculus, _Ms. Jacobi, Room 4

8:00-9:00 _Chemistry, _Mr. Jackson, Room 12

9:00-10:00 _Electives (Psychology), _Mr. Fawkes, Room 8

10:00-11:00 _English, _Ms. Basi, Room 25

12:00-1:00 **Lunch**

1:00-2:00 _Foreign Languages, _Ms. Short, Room 16

2:00-3:00_ History, _Ms. McKinley, Room 3

3:00-4:00 _Physical Education, _Coach Douglass, Gym

4:00 **Dismissal**

Clutching his bag and slightly crumpled schedule, he took of for Ms. Jacobi's class, the thought of 'Ms. Short' in his mind.

**AN: And we're done! Thanks to all those reviews and if you have time, you can search my guitar cover of Complex: Atlantis in YouTube. Peace out.**


	3. PTF'S for Holly and Arty

**AN: So I'm updating again. Because it's so boring in my house.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *cries***

**Arty: Why are you crying?**

**Me: Because I never owned you...**

**Room 16, Holly's class**

Chapter 3: PTF's for Holly and Arty

Patience. Tolerance. Forgiveness.

These three words were desperately needed by Holly Short. She is so freaking annoyed, because the only one who seemed to listen to her was a boy named Malcolm (who is the world's biggest git with an ego the size of the universe). At least, she assumed he was listening.

Other students were doodling. Others are sleeping. And worse, a few were making out at the back of the class! Why are Mud Men such slobs? Holly thought. Then again, a few nerds were still listening, though she had a feeling they were just looking for mistakes in her discussion. Which is the very reason why Malcolm Erickson listened to her.

Speak of the devil. Malcolm raised his hand. "Ms. Short, I believe your translation of the Greek sentence '_Erre es korakas'_ is wrong."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh? What is the translation then?"

The 'so-called genius' smirked. "It means 'Go to hell'."

Holly was about to retort when a familiar cold voice beat her. "No. It means 'Go to the crows'. But it does imply 'Go to hell'."

The voice came from the door. And there stood Artemis Fowl. Though, he didn't quite look like Artemis. Why? Because he wore jeans! And his hair looked like a mess. But something told Holly that he is really her best friend.

"I'm sorry to disturb the class, but Ms. Jacobi asked me to give you this."

Holly nods. Her eyes met his and he gives her a nod in return. Holly accepted the folder in Artemis's hands, and their fingers touched for a second. Their eyes met again but she looked away.

"Thank you. And yes, the translation of '_Erre es korakas_' is 'Go to the crows." Holly ushered the young Fowl to go. Artemis gave Holly another curt nod, before turning on his heels and walking away.

Malcolm looked like he might die for giving the wrong translation.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Holly gave the students some items to answer, while she read what's in the folder. It was a copy of her schedule, rule book (which she didn't bother opening) and a bunch of papers on activities being held by the teachers and students. She was about to close it when something caught her eye.

It was a piece of paper, clearly torn from a notebook. Carefully, she opens and reads it:

_Holly,_

_What are you doing here? Come and tell me why at the Manor later. No exceptions, no lies. Or I will be forced to stick a real truth serum in your arm now._

_Sincerely,_

_Artemis Fowl the Second _

_You just had to add 'the Second'_. Holly mused._ As if his own father went to school so they can't bear the same name._

The bell rang, which signals the end of the first class. She gathered the papers, before sitting and waiting for her next class.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chemistry Lab, Mr. Fawkes' Class**

It is Holly.

The same thought ran through his head for a billion times. He wasn't even paying attention to the lesson, which Mr Fawkes noticed immediately. So the damned teacher called him.

"Artemis, can you tell me where menthol belongs? Alcohol or Ph-"

The teacher was cut off by Artemis answering, "Phenol, sir."

Mr. Fawkes smiled. "Correct. I thought you haven't been listening."

The class finally ended. Artemis was sure that the class was the synonym of torture, because it was so boring and there was the tiny detail of Malcolm Erickson glaring at him.

He was about to get out when said boy grabs him at the shoulder and punches him in the face.

"You stop acting genius, Fowl." He says threateningly.

Artemis glared at him. "No, you stop. I'm a genius too, and it's clear that I have higher IQ points than you." He quickly punched the guy back before withdrawing and running to his nest class. Hopefully, Malcolm's not there.

Patience. Tolerance. Forgiveness. Not his forte. At. All.

**AN: Well, it's quite short. And while I'm writing this, I wanted to throttle Malcolm. He is such a git. His ego is so inflated, that I'm so happy when Arty got him to shut up.**

**PTF stands for Patience. Tolerance. Forgiveness.**

**In the next chappie, I will put a bit of Malcolm/Artemis feud and an overprotective teacher. (Three guesses who the teacher is). Then the Fowl Manor, and Artemis in Holly's class.**

**Peace out. R&R!**


	4. Sorting out priorities

**AN: SmarterThanArty says that I have a talent for leaving cliffhangers. Well my dears, get used to it.**

**Me: I do not own Arty...**

**Arty: That's right.**

**Me: But soon...**

**Cafeteria, Lunch, Artemis's POV**

Chapter Four: Sorting out priorities

Honestly? The punch felt really good. Though Artemis's hand did get a bad throbbing. But of course, this time, he had to watch himself. It is lunch. And in lunch, most people get bullied. It's not like Artemis cared for his jeans and 'street clothing', but getting dumped with milk or iced tea is not such a great idea. Being mortified wasn't part of his vocabulary after all.

So here he was, standing stupidly in the hallway, trying not to get himself noticed. Of course, the odds _weren't _forever in his favor.

"Hey, chicken goddess!" Malcolm (what a git) yelled. "Finally had the courage to punch me?"

"Get lost, Erickson." Artemis gritted his teeth in anger.

"Ooh, last name basis, Fowl? Or is it poultry?" Of course, the little git just had to make fun of his family.

Artemis got right into Malcolm's face. "Don't. You. Dare."

"I'm so scared now."

Artemis rolled his eyes and just walked out. This guy really needed to_ meet_ the ever-faithful Butler. Or perhaps, Beckett. Or just maybe, his fist again. Then maybe the stupid ignoramus would think twice about insulting his family.

"Hey chicken, where do you think you're going?" Before he knew it, Malcolm's fist connected with his jaw. Artemis staggered, but also aimed a punch at the git's stomach. They began to exchange punches, until he heard a woman yell, "That is enough!"

Holly Short stood there, looking even angrier than she did when they fought Koboi. Artemis felt his heart speed up, and he thought her angry face was extremely cute. Not like he'd admit it to her.

"Mr. Erickson, you get det

ention." He was sure that Malcolm's face looked completely horrified.

"What about Fowl?" Malcolm countered.

Holly glared at him. "He didn't do anything to you, Mr. Erickson. Mr. Fowl, here tried to walk out from the situation."

"Like the chicken he is," Malcolm muttered. "By the way, Ms. Short. You're extremely cute when you're angry." He flashes her a toothy smile, which made Artemis fume even more.

Meanwhile, Malcolm left for lunch. The students dissipated after the 'show'. And that left the criminal mastermind and the LEP captain.

"Er, thanks." Artemis said awkwardly. Er, wasn't a word!

"Next time, stay out of trouble, Mud Boy. I'm not always there to save you." She kisses his cheek. "Nor is Butler."

"I know."

Holly smiles. "Of course you do. You're a genius." With that word, she left. And she left Artemis gaping and touching his cheek dreamily.

**Room 16, Holly's class, Holly's POV**

Holly thought that her patience would snap. This was just the first day, and she felt like resigning. Obviously, the staff had been _mesmerized _into believing that she was a new employee.

Ugh. The sooner she finds Nettle, the better.

Artemis was in her class. And as usual, he's still the annoying Mud Boy she met almost five years ago. And also, as usual, she was very frustrated, and felt like pulling her Neutrino on him.

"Okay, so we would be focusing on foreign languages." She began.

_After about fifteen minutes..._

"Ms. Short, the translation of gold is wrong. It's 'Aurum'. Not 'Argentum'. It's simple geology and Latin." Artemis said.

Yes! I know! I'm not stupid!

_After a span of another fifteen minutes..._

Holly was ready to kill herself. That sneaky, little...

_At the end of the period..._

Oh, sweet relief.

**AN: So that's another cliffy ending. Sorry about that guys. But I did say get used to it. Peace out, my friends.**


	5. Soccer, cartoons, and padded cells

**AN: I think I made Arty OOC in this story. I mean, it's not him to be involved in fights, but he'd do anything for his family. I hate Malcolm. So much.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I am the daughter of Eoin that no one knew about.**

**Arty: Really?**

**Me: Yeah. And he gave me the rights to you.**

**Arty: *researches* Hey! You liar!**

**Me: Oops, gotta go! *runs away***

**Gym Class, In the gym, Obviously, Artemis's POV**

Chapter Five: Soccer, cartoons and padded cells

Coach Douglass is probably one of the most appealing teachers in the school. Not.

Needless to say, Artemis Fowl the Second hated him. Why? He was called a wimp! Well, it is kinda true, so no argument there... BUT, really? A wimp? Artemis knew he was NOT a wimp. He took a couple of weeks training with Juliet and Butler, and it was an improvement. If it wasn't for _that, _Artemis wouldn't be able to land punches on Malcolm.

Speaking of him...

"Fowl!" Coach yelled. "You're on the skins!"

They were playing soccer, and he was irrevocably horrible at it. And worse, he had to take his shirt off! He never did that in public, except for the time when they went time-travelling. And Holly was there to watch it. Artemis remembered the awkwardness of the situation.

With a sigh, he took of his shirt (they were in gym shorts). A few guys snickered at him.

"Well, will you look at that!" Artemis recognized the squeaky voice of Malcolm Erickson. "Arty's got no abs!"

People burst out laughing. He turned red. Even Coach stared him down. The coach said," You're goalkeeper."

His team groaned out loud (the girls weren't playing, and the git's in the shirts team). Artemis just walked to the end of the field and in front of the goal. The other team smirked.

"But Coach," One of his teammates said. "Artemis is a wimp! We'd be taken out!"

The Coach didn't heed him and blew the whistle. The other team got the ball, and Artemis braced himself for the blow. Then he remembered to not make a fool of himself. He had watched a game of soccer before. Artemis remembered the way the goal should be protected. Then, praying not to die, Artemis jumped and caught the hurling ball in his hands.

"Good catch," Coach said. "Where did you get the strength for that?"

Artemis didn't answer. He looked unbelievably at the ball. He thought back to the game. The goalkeeper should throw back the ball, he remembered. Mustering his strength, he threw the ball.

After that, his mind clicked automatically. Catch and throw. And imagine it's Opal they're kicking around. Or maybe Arno Blunt. Or Jon Spiro. Whichever of the three was fine with Artemis. As long as it's his mortal enemies, he didn't give a damn about not catching it.

Long story short, they won.

**Dismissal time, In the** **hallway **

"What the hell was that?!" Oliver Trunks asked. Ever since the gym incident, Oliver decided he was Artemis's best friend. Artemis was grateful for that, and regarded Trunks patiently.

"I just thought that the ball were my mortal enemies being kicked about." Artemis shrugged.

"I bet ten to one Malcolm's the ball," Oliver whispered. "I hate him."

And Oliver had every right to. He had told Artemis about what Malcolm did to his fellow genii. Oliver Trunks is a genius, yes, but kind of a nerd. He had an addiction to Harry Potter once, and he got called a 'mudblood' by practically everyone. So he had been careful not to get attached to various novels. Artemis had to admit, it was quite weird, but nonetheless, cruel.

Oliver also told him of Patricia McDonald. The poor girl had been driven to almost killing herself because of Malcolm. He had mentally damaged the girl, Oliver had said.

"I heard she was in a padded cell now," Oliver said.

"That's terrible,"Artemis admitted. "I wonder what's with Malcolm."

"He's too egotistical."

"True."

They both laughed and bid each other farewell. For the first time, Artemis felt the joys of having human friends.

He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Artemis turned to face the one and only jerk, Malcolm.

"Listen Fowl, if you ever try to win in the gym again, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Send me to a padded cell? Call me every insult possible? Mentally damage me?" He replied sarcastically. "Hate to tell you, Malcolm, but I'm not someone to mess with."

Then, he threw out one of Holly's famous words, "Stay back. You don't know what you're dealing with." And he meant every word.

Malcolm shook with anger. Artemis heard a honk, and realized that it was his car. He was about to go in when Malcolm grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and punched him. Big mistake.

"Hey!"

Butler, in all his glory, stepped out of the car. Artemis smirked. "May I introduce Butler. My ever-faithful bodyguard."

And with that word, Butler stepped in and avenged his charge. Malcolm went home with a bloody face that day.

**Fowl Manor, Holly's POV**

Holly had went straight to the Manor after she dismissed her class. Angeline was happy to see her, and so were the twins. When she had asked for Artemis, Angeline told her that he was not home yet.

_What is taking the Mud Boy so long?_

Then he goes in the Manor, nursing his bloody nose. Butler followed, his hand bloodied. Mrs. Fowl was very horrified at the sight of Artemis and demanded an explanation.

"It was Malcolm, huh?" Holly asks him.

"Who else?"

Then, Artemis seemed to remember why she was there, because he asked, *cough* demanded *cough* why she was on the surface.

"I'm looking for a guy named Bachendorf Nettle." Holly replied. "Another pixie who wanted world domination."

"Again?" Artemis sighed. "What's with pixies and and their desires for taking over the world? They sound like Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz?"

"It was a cartoon!"

Holly laughed. "Who would've thought, that the criminal mastermind and public enemy #1 of the LEP would be watching cartoons?"

"Oh, shut up."

That made Holly giggle even more. Artemis fumed.

"By the way, Arty," She narrowed her eyes."Do not ever try to make a fool of me in my class."

Artemis smiled sheepishly." I can't help it. I am a genius."

"Just don't do it again." They heard Angeline call them down to eat dinner. Artemis immediately exits. Holly shook her head in amusement as he heard Artemis yell, "CAVIAR!" She followed him.

**AN: Well, that's another update! I know, Arty's not a physical loving boy, but the idea of him proving his classmates wrong was fun. AND, the idea of Butler punching the lights out of Malcolm was even better.**

**Peace out, my dears.**


	6. Mothers, Malcolms and Teachers

**AN: So much positive reviews... I am so happy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Arty now...**

**Arty: Gasp! What did you do to Eoin?**

**Me: Relax, I was lying.**

Chapter Six: Mothers, Malcolms, and Teachers are annoying

**Fowl Manor, Dinner, Artemis's POV **

"So, Holly, where are you staying?"

Artemis tried not to laugh as Holly choked on her Greek salad. Holly glared at him while Butler handed her a napkin.

"Well, I'm staying at a hotel not far from here. I'm currently looking for an apartment to stay in." Holly replied.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Mother asks. "I'm sure Arty and Timmy wouldn't mind."

"But mum!" Artemis protested. "Holly's my teacher!"

"And so?"

Artemis tried so hard not to groan. Why is his mother like this? They're totally mortifying, embarrassing, and utterly oblivious to what their sons and husbands felt. And of course, Holly's his teacher. What if Oliver comes over and discovers about Holly's real identity? Sure, she wore some human-maker serum that disguised fairies. And seriously, what happened to incognito?

"Um, that's wonderful, Angeline," Holly smiled. "Butler can help me get my stuff from the hotel."

And so, dinner concluded with a fuming Artemis and a happy Holly.

**The hallway, Homeroom****, Artemis's POV**

Artemis smiled and waved to Oliver. The pale, black-haired and green-eyed boy smiled in return and also waved at him. Oliver carried his books and the sparkle in his eyes told Artemis that his new friend was happy to see him.

"Hello, Artemis!" Oliver greeted. "How are you?"

"Grand." Artemis replied grinning."What about you?"

"Same."

Oliver accompanied him in getting his things from the locker. Artemis put in a few important things in and took out his books.

"So I was thinking, maybe you'd like to meet my friends?" Oliver asked.

"Sure! I'd love to meet them." Artemis answered.

His friend led him to the cafeteria, where seated on one of the tables in the corner are four people laughing. Oliver greeted them and introduced Artemis to his friends. They greeted back.

"I'm James Simpson," The blonde one said.

"I'm Jake Simpson," Another blonde said. He was James' twin brother.

"I'm Hannah Jones." A black-haired girl grinned at him. "I'm Oliver's girlfriend."

"And I'm Victoria Hemmings." The girl had brown hair.

"I'm Artemis Fowl," Artemis replied. "Artemis Fowl the Second."

After he said that, he heard Malcolm yell, "Watch where you're going punk!"

**The hallway again, Unknown's POV **

He trudged on the noisy hall quietly, trying so hard not to get noticed. He took his schedule and locker number in advance. And, he wouldn't be here if a certain LEP captain haven't asked him to come.

"D'Arvit," He muttered. This day was going to have a bad start, he suspected.

And he was right.

"Oh, fuck!" He collided with a guy who carried books. "Watch where you're going punk!"

"I'm sorry," He murmured timidly. "I'd try to watch my way."

The guy cocked his fist, making him wince even more. "You'd better. What's you're name?"

"Nathan Jefferson, sir."

"Well, Nathan, you need to be punished!" The guy punched him, and he landed next to a locker. The guy wasn't satisfied and punched him again. More people egged the bully on.

"Mr. Erickson!"

The guy stopped in mid punch. The victim looked at the one who yelled. He could not believe his luck. It was Holly! Oh, thank Frond...

"Release him," Holly said in a steely voice. "And you're in detention again. It will affect your grades."

"So what?" Mr. Erickson replied. "I'm a genius. I can still pass."

Wow, he mused. He's ego's worse than Artemis's.

Holly rolled her eyes and left. But not before she dragged the bully to the office. Nathan sat up, and massaged his limbs. If only that guy knew how much power he had... Nathan shook his head. No, I won't think like Opal.

"You okay?" A green-eyed boy offered him his hand. Nathan gladly accepted it. "I'm Oliver Trunks."

"Nathan Jefferson," He replied.

Then, he noticed a boy gaping at him. And the boy was someone he knew alright. "Artemis Fowl?"

"No1?"

**AN:CLIFFHANGERS! I love you! Ha ha! I bet No1's appearance is unexpected. He was supposed to help on Bachendorf's case. And I know, not much Holly and Artemis in this, but I PROMISE, by chapter 8, there will be A/H. Peace out!**


	7. Teacher meetings are Fowl

**AN: Sup guys. So the former chapter took an unexpected turn there. And so will this chapter... Be warned.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own Arty.**

**Arty: True.**

**Me: But I own 'Sappy' and 'The Teacher.'**

**Arty: No you don't. You own Malcolm.**

**Me: *sigh* Yeah. Sadly...**

**And a quote! It's the PLOT that counts. He he.**

**Then I realized that people I consider friends in FFN always had 'Princess' in their user names. And also, I'm debating if I should have Artemis's death and tombstone stuff. Like Oliver finds out he's supposed to be dead.**

Chapter Seven: Teacher meetings are Fowl

**_Time lapse of four months_**

The first four months of school went surprisingly eventful for Artemis. His fights with Malcolm reduced, and he considered Oliver his best friend now. Who is human, of course.

No1 A.K.A Nathan is friends with Oliver and his gang. He didn't experience discomfort in school, apart from his "welcome" on the first day. He lived with Mulch.

Holly wasn't so lucky. Four months, and no sign of Nettle. Then there's the D'Arvitting paperwork and Artemis and Malcolm being geniuses in her class. There is also the small matter of her work mates telling her about some teachers' meeting. That's supposed to happen in her _house._

Of course, she didn't own Fowl Manor. Well, Angeline argued that she stay there, but no. So now she's in the midst of explaining it to Mrs. Fowl and Mr. Fowl...

_**Present**_**, Fowl Manor **

"...so they said to have the meeting here." Holly explained. "It wasn't my idea."

Angeline smiles. "It's okay, dear." She nudges Artemis Senior. "You wouldn't mind, Timmy?"

"No." Mr. Fowl grins. "Well, tell them that you're kind of renting here. Don't tell the truth."

**_The next day..._**_ ** Holly's POV**_

For like the hundredth time, Holly glanced at her watch. Not one teacher was in sight. Well, yet. She tapped her foot impatiently and swept her hair behind her ears.

Then finally, _finally,_ they arrived.

"You live here?" Mr. Fawkes asked. He was clearly impressed by the Manor.

"No. I just, uh, rent here."

They went inside, about ten teachers at most. Holly listed them all: Mr. Fawkes, Ms. Jacobi, Coach Douglass, Ms. Horton and a few more. She ushered them to the dining table, where Butler was putting plates and dinner.

"Sup Butler?" Holly grins at the man-mountain who seemed uncomfortable with all the other people in the room.

"Nothing. Just me acting maid." Butler glances at his apron. "I'll kill Juliet for this."

All the other teachers settled down, and Angeline Fowl comes down gracefully from the staircase. The teachers greeted her, and she greeted back.

"Welcome, to my humble abode." She says jokingly.

"I wouldn't exactly call this _humble,_" Ms. Jacobi mutters. Angeline laughs.

Butler calls and tells them that dinner's ready, and so the teachers began to eat. Angeline excused herself. About half a minute later, Artemis Fowl the Second, in all his horror arrived, staring at the teachers like they came from Planet 51 or some other galaxy.

"Mr. Fowl?" Fawkes asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," He says, rolling his eyes. "What are all of _you _doing here?"

Holly stands and fixes him a glare. "It's a meeting, Artemis. Care for dinner?"

Artemis just gaped. Holly then realizes he wore a suit, first tome in four months. She asks him about this, and he just shook his head and tells her he'd be joining his family in dinner.

**Artemis's POV**

This. Is. Mortifying.

Artemis raced up the stairs trying hard not to fume. Teachers' meeting? What is this? Mother didn't even warn him!

"Artemis, why don't you join us in eating?"

His mother nods at him, Myles and Beckett on either side. He didn't know what to answer.

"So?"

"Fine."

They went down together, to join the "teachers" in eating. He wanted to die early. Wait, he _did _die early, he just came back to life. Suddenly, he finds it weird that he died and came back to life.

_After fifteen minutes..._

Mother had introduced his brothers to them. They found the two quite adorable, but Myles was unmistakably a genius, like his brother, Artemis. It was a bit creepy to the teachers.

"So, Artemis, what's your opinion on Ms. Short living here?"

That caught him off guard. Honestly, it was awkward at first, but then he began to enjoy her stay. She would tease him countless times, and he would pretend to be boorish. But they'd just end up laughing.

Artemis also helped her find information about Bachendorf. Thousand times they came up with nothing. But he would search for the guy every free time he gets.

So he went with, "It's fine."

The teachers weren't that satisfied, but they went off his case. Artemis finished his dinner, and excused himself to stay in his room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Artemis opened his laptop and searched for Bachendorf Nettle. Nothing. It was frustrating, but he believed that nothing is unsearchable. Artemis sighed and closed his laptop. In another time.

Then those words got him thinking. Didn't Holly say that before? Then it struck him. That time, after the time-travelling thing of theirs, she told him, "in another time". About that kiss...

Artemis shook his head. Why should he hope? And why was he feeling this way? He couldn't possibly like her, could he? Ugh, these blasted hormones and puberty is freaking him out.

**Holly's POV **

Holly had the strong urge to follow Artemis when he went up the staircase. He seemed really deep in thought. Well, technically, he _was _always deep in thought. But Holly had a hunch that something's bothering him.

Something connected to what Fawkes said.

So, she just went up and followed Artemis to his room. Holly opened the door to his room carefully. He had his hands on the windowsill, and he had his blazer removed. The moonlight flooded the room and shone on Artemis's features, turning his black hair silver and making him look handsome and strong.

"Artemis?" She lays a hand on his shoulder. Holly felt him shudder a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Can we talk?" He replies. "Privately?"

Holly locks the door behind her. She was right. Something's bothering him, and it involves her. But what?

"Holly, what am I to you?" Artemis asked.

What was he to her? Why was he asking this?

"You are my friend, Artemis." Holly answered. "My best friend."

He leans in, so she had her back on the windowsill. Both of his hands were on either side of her. Artemis whispers in her ear,"Am I?"

Holly shivered, Artemis's voice sending electricity down her spine. She didn't know what to reply. What had he meant by that answer? Then she remembered, she had kissed him. What triggered him to ask about that?

Then memory of Orion Fowl surfaced. He told Holly that he shared Artemis's body, mind... and feelings. Orion had been madly in love with her, eager to relive her from any pain. Artemis wasn't exactly like that. He had been the cause of pain, a turmoil of pain she carried for six months. Holly had been desperate, and hadn't let him go when he died. So what was he to her?

"I don't know," Holly replied. "All I know is that I care for you deeply, Mud Boy."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you care if I do this?" He suddenly presses his lips to hers.

Holly's mind screamed for her to pull away. Her body went against it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. Artemis deepened it. Holly entangled her fingers into his hair, which was surprisingly soft. She felt something poke at her lips, so he opened her mouth and felt Artemis's tongue enter. When they pulled away, they were breathing hard.

"So?" He prompted.

"I thought I told you that you're elf-kissing days are over?"

But she hugged him. And Artemis replied. "Apparently not."

He pushes her to the door. "You should get back. They might be wondering what happened to us."

Holly shrugged and reached for the doorknob, but Artemis says something again," And brush your hair. You looked like you wrestled a troll."

She didn't know whether to feel angry or happy.

**AN: I was a bit grossed out as I was writing the kissing scene, and I know I promised the A/H chapter at chapter 8. I decided to make it earlier to make up for that whopping two days of me not updating.**

**And yeah, Kellycat77, I'm working on the 1000 word paragraph, but you see, making fanfics that are totally random isn't as easy as making your own stories. I actually admire you BTW, because you're stories are awesome. But still, work on the update time.**

**Peace out, and I love you. NOT.**


	8. Answer to the reviews

**AN: Okay, I've read the reviews, so I'm answering them!**

**Ru-Doragon: Yeah, you got a point. I did mess up on the kissing part, when I said that Holly's hair is messy. Also, my profile really needed to be updated. I'm fourteen now. And, I got a reason for updating everyday. I wanted to finish this before my family leaves for the province.**

**I really ought to put details, because this story is really fast-paced. **

**And another reason why my story is messed up: I'm currently writing the most awaited by my classmates in school sequel to a book of mine. I'm also in the middle of writing the guitar tabs of "Call me Artemis Fowl" and "Complex:Atlantis". But thanks for the advice, because I really appreciate it.**

**Kellycat77: I'm still following your advice. I'm trying to put as much detail as possible, but it's quite hard because it keeps me up at night. I need my beauty sleep too, and I have a lot of catching up to do in YouTube. I'm still uploading a video, and I have to gather my band members, and compose songs.**

**A girl can die early in my case. But thanks for the review!**

**To all my viewers: I'm open to suggestions, questions, flames, and anything you want to say.**

**So until then my beauties, peace out. **


	9. A horrible idea

**AN: DETAILS DETAILS. So an update! This will be unexpected too...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I will never own Arty.**

**Artemis: Yeah, you don't.**

**Me: But so soon...**

Chapter Eight: A horrible idea

**Fowl Manor, Holly's POV**

Holly returned to the dining room after the "make out" session with Artemis. She had followed his advice to brush her hair, but when she came into her room and saw herself in the mirror, Holly couldn't see anything wrong with it. If anyone should brush his hair, it should be Artemis.

She fixed her shirt and burst downstairs where she found Angeline conversing happily with her fellow teachers. Holly sauntered over to them and grinned. Douglass stared at her.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I, uh, brushed my hair." Holly replied sheepishly. It was half-true, but she didn't need to launch into an explanation that she just went upstairs to kiss Artemis. That was way too embarrassing so she tried to avoid the questions.

"What were we supposed to talk about in this meeting?" Holly asked.

To be honest, Holly had gone to the teacher's meeting a bunch of times. They droned on and on about Halloween one time. In another, they were planning 'educational' trips. And yet another, they just talked about random things. Teacher's meeting is quite bo- no. Teacher's meeting is _absolutely, definitely, certainly, irrevocably, and totally _BORING. Something that Holly hated way more than meetings in the LEP.

"Okay," The principal, Reynolds, took a deep breath. "We need to plan the Christmas ball."

Holly's eyes widened. They have a _Christmas ball?_ Oh, no. Not good. Not good at all.

"It's obviously on December 24," Ms. Horton said. "Our problem is: Where should we have the ball?"

Ms. Jacobi nodded. "Yes. We can't have the ball at school. The gym is too small to accommodate the students."

"What about in the Erickson's Estate?" Fawkes asked.

"No," Reynolds replied. "Garry is someone not to mess with during Christmas. I think he's still pissed when we told him Malcolm received detention."

He involuntary glanced at Holly. She sighed. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay, you were just concerned of Nathan." Ms. Basi said. Then she frowned. "Speaking of him, who is his father again?"

"Mulch Jefferson, right?" Mr. Jackson answered. "Not a great fellow. Hard to believe that timid boy is his son!"

Totally, Holly thought. If Mulch is really "Nathan's" father. Holly chuckled at the thought. She glanced at her workmates.

"So, the ball?" She prompted.

Ms. McKinley sighed. "Any ideas?"

"I have."

Holly tried not to gasp. Angeline had been so quiet, she forgot that the woman was there. And that's not the only reason on why she almost gasped. Angeline can be sweet, but she could just mortify a person horribly with her ideas. Holly pitied Artemis, Myles and Beckett.

"Why not here?" Angeline said. "Timmy wouldn't mind if the whole school partied here on Christmas Eve."

"It's great!" Mr. Fawkes replied. "Yes, absolutely perfect. But we would of course donate a few doll-"

Angeline laughs. "Oh, no. We can perfectly handle the money. I'll go tell Artemis about this."

Mrs. Fowl immediately went upstairs, running. But she ran with poise and grace. Holly tried not to look horrified, but it didn't work. Her face lost color and she was pretty sure she was as pale as Artemis now. Then, Artemis. He would die of fright and anger, and he would probably kill another lemur because of his mother's brilliant ideas.

"Well, our Christmas issue is settled," Reynolds clapped his hands happily. Then he seemed to notice Holly, who blanched.

"Are you okay, Ms. Short?" He inquired.

"Yeah."

All of them fell into an awkward silence. Fawkes madly played Candy Crush on his phone. Douglass was playing Flappy Bird. The rest of them sat on the velvet sofas, either texting or reading books they brought. This went on for ages, until...

"NO! NO MOTHER, I REFUSE!" Artemis Fowl the Second ran down the staircase, screaming. "I WILL NOT PERMIT IT!"

"Jeez, you sound like your father," Angeline muttered. Artemis huffed in annoyance.

"Artemis, it's just a ball. It's not like you'd die when I spend the gold in your acc-" Artemis cut his mother off. "No. That gold is reserved for The Project. And it's important. You can't just spend gold!"

Holly had a feeling that that "gold" was the ransom. But then again, Artemis had a lot of gold. It could be anything, yes, but he spent it on his nano-wafers and the Ice Cube.

Cube. Holly had no idea why Artemis had a thing for cubes. C cube, Ice Cube. What's next? Foaly had commented once, "What's wrong with a nice sphere?" Good point, pony boy.

Angeline tried to console her son. "Arty, (cue the glare from "Arty") it's a Christmas ball. Besides, it's just about five percent of your gold. You will still have enough gold for The Project."

Artemis just glared at his mother. Then he seemed thoughtful. "Alright. But only five percent of my gold." He glanced at Holly for a brief moment at the word gold.

The rest of the teachers looked delighted. It's on. Christmas ball, is in Fowl Manor.

**The cafeteria, Homeroom, Artemis's POV **

He was incredibly exhausted. Wait, scratch that. He was _absolutely _exhausted. And angry. Artemis was very angry at his mother. Why had she suggested that-that horrible idea? Good Lord!

"Hey, you okay?" Nathan, A.K.A No1, looked at him in concern.

"No," Artemis answered in all honesty. "Mother decided that the school's Christmas ball happens at home."

"I don't know if that's horrible or not." The demon imp replied. He leaned in. "Any news on Nettle?"

Artemis shook his head. "None. There's nothing about him. I even tried hacking into Foaly's files, but all I got was that he was some genius, billionaire guy who wrote software for computers. I even tried checking all software that I know. But nothing. A complete blank."

Nathan nodded. They sat in the silence, waiting for Oliver and the others to come. Artemis decided to check his answers in Calculus, when Nathan spoke again," Maybe the ball wasn't such a bad idea."

He knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"The ball's going to bring us all together," Nathan replied. "We could just always talk in your room. I'd call Mulch, oops, _Dad,_ to come over. Then we can have Trouble and Foaly on camera."

Artemis grinned. "Excellent."

He suddenly felt someone slap the table. Malcolm, the ever-jerk, sneered at him. Artemis glared back at him.

"So, I heard that the Ball's happening at your house," He says arrogantly. "I bet your house looks like a pigsty."

Malcolm said it out loud, so many students laughed along with him. This made Artemis fume and get even more angry. How dare that lowlife!

"What makes you think you're God's gift, Erickson?" Artemis jeered. "You are pathetic, arrogant and downright shrewd. Just because you are Garry Erickson's son, doesn't mean you're the greatest kid there is. Make a name for yourself, you're not your father."

"You little midget!" Malcolm yelled. "How dare you insult me? My family is one of the richest families in Ireland! My father is a lawyer, and my mother is an actress! You are the pathetic one, Fowl!"

Malcolm grinned triumphantly, but the battle's not over.

"What about you?" Artemis sneered. "What's your profession? What's the name you made for yourself? Why is your father so proud of you?

"My family is also one of the richest families in Ireland. If possible, the whole world. I AM the smartest boy, my Nobel prizes proved that. I made a name for myself, unlike you who just used his father's name to threaten. He must be ashamed of you."

At that point, Malcolm was red with anger. He stomped off to the corridors. All the other students applauded, and his gang, who had dropped in the middle of the 'debate' cheered.

"That was awesome, Art!" Jake (or James. Artemis had no idea. They were twins.) punched his shoulder.

His identical twin also grinned. "Yeah, that was badass! Did you see his face?"

"He looked worse than a blowfish who had shrimp chowder for breakfast!" Oliver proclaimed.

*cricket, cricket*

"Okay," He said shyly. "I take that back."

They all laughed and Hannah kissed Oliver for his weirdness. Nathan clapped and yelled, "Get a room, lovebirds!."

"Get a girlfriend!" Oliver retorted as he and Hannah kissed again.

Nathan grins, puts his thumbs up and said, "Soon."

Artemis was surprised he had the nerve to say that.

**AN: Take that, Malcolm! And yes, the Christmas thingy was really unexpected. But something big is bound to happen.**

**I'm already planning a sequel, even if this story's not yet finished. Oh well.**

**Ciao and peace -**

**Arty: Can you make your goodbyes different?**

**Me: I CAN. But I MAY not.**

**Arty: *glares***

**Me: Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Peace out, home dawg.**


	10. Jealousy Problems

**AN: The OOCiness is killing me! I suppose I must say it... Thanks for the review, blah blah, I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Say it, Arty.**

**Arty: It's your job, Grim.**

**Me: No, you say it. Or I'll let Malcolm kiss you.**

**Arty: *narrows eyes* You wouldn't...**

**Me: It's MY story. I can do what I want.**

**Arty: But Eoin owns me, Holly, No1 and all the other characters except the OC's.**

**Me: Of course he does. I don't own Artemis Fowl!**

**Arty: You just said the disclaimer. *smirks***

**Me: I did? But... How... Wha? *realization dawns* I WILL KILL YOU ARTY FOWL!**

**Arty: Um, I'll be going...**

Chapter 9: Jealousy problems

**Chemistry class, Artemis's POV**

"Now, this certain project of yours will be done in pairs!"

Immediately, people grabbed their best friends for partners, and the whole room erupted in chaos. Artemis would have grabbed Nathan, seeing as he would be great as partner, and to perhaps discuss the Nettle problem, but Mr. Jackson yelled, "Stand down!"

Everyone went back to their seats. Mr. Jackson cleared his throat. "Your partners have already been chosen," cue the groaning, "so no COMPLAINING."

"Ugh, this sucks." Victoria muttered.

"No argument there," Artemis replied sullenly. Now that he considered it, any partner would have been fine, as long as it's not Malcolm, the ever-jerk, or Victoria. Sure, they WERE friends but she was so silent that she was enough to give Artemis the freaky-deakies.

The boring chemistry teacher droned on about the partners, when Holly appeared by the door. She knocked twice before Mr. Jackson snapped up and beckoned for her to come in.

"Yes, Ms. Short? What pleasure should I be granting you?"

That came out horribly wrong, Artemis thought. The way his teacher said the greeting reminded him of his blubbering fool of an alter, Orion. A terrifying image of Mr. Jackson asking Holly to search his body for birthmarks flashed in his mind, but he shook it away.

"Uh, I was just going to ask for Artemi- I mean, Mr. Fowl and Mr. Jefferson," Holly replied.

"That's it? "Mr. Jackson raised an eyebrow. "No burgers or fries and maybe even a kiss?"

Something in Artemis snapped. That's his best friend! How dare he flirt with her in front of him? Artemis almost facepalmed himself. Right, Mr. _Jerkson,_ didn't know their relationship of course. He reddened at the thought and clenched his fists.

"Can you please take the flirting out of this world?" Artemis said coldly. "I don't think she's interested."

The stupid teacher seemed to regain composure. He frowned at Artemis, but otherwise let them go. He did, however, asked Holly out. She grinned and told him she'd think about it, much to Artemis's annoyance.

Holly led them out of the school, to the black van parked in front of the school.

**In the black van, Holly's POV**

"What was that?" Artemis demanded. He looked like he was fuming, because for once, his usually pale face gained color.

Holly didn't understand at first. "What was what?"

"That," Artemis said pointedly, looking back to the school. "That flirting, Holly."

Then she understood. Poor No1 just looked confused but didn't ask. "Oh my gods, Arty. Are you _jealous?_"

Artemis immediately blushed then glared at her. "No!"

Holly began to laugh so hard, tears streamed down. No1 still looked confused, and Artemis still glared at her. She regained composure and wiped her tears before smiling at Artemis sweetly. It was funny, him getting jealous. Acting like some kind of... overprotective boyfriend.

Oh Frond, Holly thought. Did I just really consider him my boyfriend?

"Hey, Earth to Holly, "Artemis waved his hand across her face. Holly glared at him. "Sorry. You spaced out."

"What are we doing here anyway?" No1 asked, breaking the silence.

She took a deep breath. "Foaly died."

"WHAT?" No1 yelled.

Artemis, on the other hand, smirked. "Great, I have no more competition."

Holly rolled her eyes at him. "I was kidding. I brought you here because we found out something."

Trouble suddenly materialized in front of them. He looked like someone who got devastated by a hurricane. He shuddered, before reaching into his pockets and pulling out an airsickness bag. All of his breakfast came out.

Trouble wiped his mouth and tried to look dignified. Which is very difficult since he just puked. He cleared his throat. "Morning, gentlemen." Holly glared at him. "And ladies."

"Hello, Commander," Artemis greeted. Trouble stared at him.

"You look normal, Mud Whelp!" He exclaimed. "You're wearing jeans!"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "And you look dashing." He points at Trouble's chin. "You got puke there, by the way."

The Commander scowled at him before wiping his chin harshly. "I'd kill that damned centaur. He didn't warn me about the side effects of his teloporter!"

"I think he meant transporter," No1 said. The others glanced at him. "Yeah, I know stuff. I'm not stupid."

Trouble coughed. "So, we found stuff about Nettle."

Artemis was shocked. "Really? What?"

"Easy, Mud Boy. Curiosity kills the cat. Well in this case, curiosity kills the human." Trouble chuckled. "We found a footage of him talking to some cloaked guy. The guy didn't look too pleased with Nettle. The pixie was cringing in fear! Almost as if the cloaked guy was his boss!"

"Where did you get the video?" Artemis asked.

Holly answered that. "It's a CCTV footage. Foaly hacked into a certain security system and found the video accidentally. Can you guess who's security system?"

"My system," Artemis breathed. "They're in Fowl Manor."

Holly nods. "We're sending a team there to guard the Manor, right now."

He nods in reply. "I should warn Butler. "He then glances at the others. "I'm pretty sure, that Bachendorf's not our huge problem."

"I agree, "No1 replied. "I think we should worry about the cloaked guy. " He smiles reassuringly at Artemis. "And the Fowl family."

Artemis heaved a sigh. "We should get back. I still don't know who my partner in Chemistry is."

"I hope it's me," No1 muttered.

Trouble said his goodbyes and braced himself for the side effects of the transporter. No1 ran from the van and sped on into the school. That left Holly and Artemis sitting in the van awkwardly.

"So were you jealous?" Holly asked. "Don't lie."

Artemis smirked and leaned into her, so that their faces were inches apart. "So what if I'm jealous? What are you going to do?"

The way he asked made Holly shiver. She leaned even closer until their noses touched. "I'm going to assure you not to worry." And with that, she kissed him, and her thoughts exploded into fireworks.

**In front of the school, Artemis's POV**

"So who's the owner of the van?" He asked Holly as they walked towards the entrance of the school. She grins at him mischievously. "You were rubbing off me, Fowl."

He mocked gasped. "You stole the van?"

Holly just smiled sweetly at him and winked. She ran off, leaving Artemis gaping at Holly in disbelief.

He went over to his next class, and saw one of his friends, Oliver smile at him. Artemis grinned back, but he still can't get over the fact she actually _stole _a van for private conversations.

"You and Victoria are partners," Oliver said.

Artemis didn't know if he should scream in terror or faint.

**In the bushes, near the school, Unknown's POV**

The man smiles to himself. They took the bait. Wonderful. He willed the shadows to come to him. The LEP will soon discover that Bachendorf Nettle is not the real villain here, he thought. There is something bigger, much bigger.

War will soon breakout, and the Hybrids will suffer the worst casualties.

He brought up his hood and glanced at the school entrance. "Soon, Father, we will meet. And I will prevent your death. I will not be an orphan."

And the shadows clung to him and he dove through them, creating a portal so dark. He disappeared.

**AN: I figured that I should really get to the point of the story. So there's this cloaked guy who's all mysterious. It's up to you to figure what's his connection with Artemis Fowl.**

**And I know, it's UNEXPECTED.**

**But yeah, deal with it guys.**

**Peaze out.**


	11. Cloakies and Time Theories

**AN: So, I was reading smut a while ago. Don't blame me. I was SO bored. To confirm, the cloaked guy IS Arty's little boy from the fut-oomph! *suddenly got stuffed in the mouth with cookies***

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm Eoin's kid that no one knows about.**

**Arty: Don't try that trick again.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Arty. There. Happy?**

**Arty: Yeah.*eats cookies***

**Me: My cookies! You took them? That's just mean.**

**Arty: And bravo! You sounded just like Opal.**

Chapter Ten: Cloakies and Time Theories

**Fowl Manor, The cloaked guy's POV**

Bachendorf dropped his bomb bag. Such a dumb name, really. For a product that held so much conviction.

He grabbed the bomb and set to work. He was about to tie it down to one of the cars in Fowl's garage... when...

"Oh no, you don't."

Bachendorf threw his hands up in exasperation. He recognized that cold voice anywhere. Before Nettle could react, the cloaked figure lashed out with speed and grabbed the bomb from his hands. The cloaked guy hid it in his cloak.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Bachendorf Nettle glared at the stupid cloaked kid. The little git had done everything to make sure all his assaults on Fowl failed. He had enough of the nuisance. Nettle glared with all his power.

"What do you want? Why are you protecting Fowl? Who are you?" He demanded."

"First, I wanted to save my father. Second, because he's my father. And third," The boy extended a hand, as if it were a formal greeting and not a death ceremony. "-the name is Thomas. Thomas Amadeus Fowl."

Bachendorf stared at Thomas is disbelief. How could the Mud Whelp have a son? A son who is four years older than himself? He shook his head unbelievably at the kid.

"Preposterous!" Bachendorf proclaimed. "You can't be Fowl's son! You're four years older!"

The boy's eyes twinkled with mischief. Bachendorf couldn't really see his face, since his hood blocked his face, but his eyes and mouth stood out. They were blue, as blue as the ocean and as cold as ice. They held a dangerous glint that made Nettle cringe a little.

Bachendorf could almost believe that this boy is Artemis's son.

"Oh, I may be four years older," Thomas said in a cold voice, "but I only looked like that because of a reason."

Realization dawned in Bachendorf's horrified face. "That can't be. You are human. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you are...half-fairy," Bachendorf breathed. "Impossible. The Council wouldn't have allowed it."

The boy shrugged. "My parents never cared for what the Council said. And I'm pretty sure that what you are doing is even more illegal than cross-breeding."

Bachendorf scowled. "I don't care. And aren't you scared, boy? I'm about to kill you." He drew a gun and aimed it at the boy.

"I'm not scared. You should be the one terrified." Thomas Fowl's mouth turned into a smile. "I will stop you, Nettle."

The villain's scowl deepened. "You can't stop me. You're not even supposed to exist in this time." He poised his finger on the trigger. "So, if I kill you now, would you even exist in the future?"

Thomas smirked. "The question is, if someone is killed in the past, would he exist in the present? Simple Time theory, my friend. You should read Father's book." His smirk became more pronounced. "Oh, wait. You don't exist in the future."

The boy's cloak burst into shadows and he disappeared. Bachendorf had no idea on what had happened, but he knew that Thomas Amadeus Fowl could be a worse enemy than Artemis Fowl the Second.

**The cafeteria, Lunch, Artemis's POV**

Artemis fidgeted in his seat as he ate his sandwich. Which is strange considering Artemis Fowl the Second _never _fidgets.

But today is an exception. A lot of exciting things had happened in the first half of the day: They found information on Nettle, and Holly kissed him. Oh, and Trouble lost his breakfast, along with his dignity.

Yep. This is life.

Maybe we should clear things about Nettle. He's a pixie, who pretty much wanted world domination. Artemis wanted to go up to him and say, "Hey! World domination's an overused ambition for supernatural villains. Can you try something new? I'm getting bored here!"

Seriously? Artemis thought that Doofenshmirtz is a genius villain, since he was trying to take over the Tri-state area, and not the whole world. Wait, Artemis thought. That is a super weird thought.

Okay, back to Nettle. He's also rich and also a genius, though he highly doubted that. If Bachedorf is a genius, why didn't he check the Fowl Manor for cameras? What an idiot.

Then, there was the cloaked guy. Artemis had no idea who the guy was. Bachendorf didn't seem like a guy who would actually submit himself to henchman business. No, Nettle seemed like a guy who would have the cloaked man as henchman. It struck Artemis that Cloaky(Well, he needed a name for the cloaked man, right?) must have been angry at Nettle, causing him to turn against his boss. Artemis hoped that.

**AN: So this chapter explained who "Cloaky" is. He's Artemis' son in the future. So Ru, yeah, you saw that coming. But there ARE other unexpected things, so be prepared to be blown.**

**There is also the "Time Theory", Artemis' book in the future. It's actually my theory, and I'll give you a little something, so that you may understand Thomas' existence.**

**Okay, here it goes:**

_**When a thing is in the past, many futures are out there for the certain object. Let's say it's a boy.**_

_**He could be married in the future. He could be a priest. He could have died in the next day. So, we can say that all these futures coexisted with each other. **_

_**It's like an alternate universe. The possibilities are endless, and we could predict many futures for a person at once, but we know not of the real future.**_

_**Our futures are influenced by both past and present, so whatever happens in the present or past, has a certain outcome on the future.**_

_**So, if a boy died an untimely death, you know, an unexpected death, then all other futures would be erased. The boy's future is death. Of course, all of our futures had death written in caps, but I think you know what I mean.**_

_**So I can conclude: The future coexisted with the past, and the futures coexisted with other futures.**_

**I'm pretty sure you didn't get a thing from my Time Theory, but hey. I'm just a kid, well an adolescent, so give me a break.**

**Peace out.**


	12. A look into the future

**AN: Sorry for not updating... And no, Butler haven't met Thomas.**

**Then again, this story has no plot in the beginning. Now it has one.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Artemis Fowl.**

**Arty: No you don't.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Chapter Twelve: A look into the future (twenty years later)**

**Thomas's POV**

He smiles as he took a look at his home. The Fowls are happy. Thomas's parents are happily married with three kids: Thomas, Artemis, and Noelle.

Thomas is currently eighteen. He was the leader of the hybrids. Artemis III is fifteen. And Noelle is ten.

Everyone is happy. Everything is in the usual place.

Then came the Alternate. It was just like what his father says. A lot of things coexisted with another, but in the end, only one prevails.

There was a tear in the Alternate Universe, which meant someone time travelled to the past to change the future. This future, specifically.

Someone wanted to rewrite the future and alternate what was supposed to happen. And this someone is evil.

Thomas Fowl decided that he should travel to the past and change how it goes, because the way the future had been rewritten, doesn't include him. And definitely doesn't include his family and peace.

"No1, I need your help."

"Tom! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" No1 asked.

Thomas sighed. " I need to go back to the past."

No1 looked shocked. "You know very well that this is illegal."

" It has to be done. Someone went to change the future. And that future is something you do not want.

"He needs to be eliminated. That was the mistake my parents did. They just imprisoned him."

"Who?"

"Bachendorf. He went back to the past to change this future." Thomas said.

"But how do you know about this?"

"I'm special."

**AN: So that was the future, where Thomas lives. The past is still the same, but the Bachendorf there is the future Bach.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay, I am sorry for not updating. I was so focused in playing Rise of Berk and doing a bunch of stuff. I'm also getting a bit sleep deprived because I was trying to come up with different ideas for my stories. **

**Also, I'm starting school next week. My updates will be a bit more scarce and the chapters might get shorter.**

**I also have a lot of stories to continue and I can't update with my cousin "yodeling" at me. Trust me, it's annoying.**

**I'm also taking my band business to a whole new level, so I was busy with composing songs and am in the middle of my 6th track.**

**And yet another reason, I am having a serious writer's block, so I'm gonna need you guys to send me ideas. I am trying to get accustomed in using my iPad as my main writing device because my laptop is being impossible.**

**I also spent a lot of time with my cousins.**

**And...I am making a lot of stuffed toys for no absolute reason. **

**I am also getting a bit more into music lately, and rarely visiting fanfiction. **

**So, I hope you guys send me a few more ideas. And I may or may not put up this story for adoption if I can't keep this up.**


End file.
